Problem: To visit his grandmother, Daniel takes a motorcycle 10.59 miles and a scooter 10.51 miles. How many miles is Daniel's journey in total?
To find the total distance Daniel travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on scooter = total distance. ${1}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ Daniel travels 21.1 miles in total.